


Help

by tylrerhoechlin



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Its a little sucky, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam is your ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrerhoechlin/pseuds/tylrerhoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were attacked and Sam swoops in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

“Sam, I know you probably hate me” I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve, my hands shaking. “I really need your help, I don’t know where I am and it’s dark and I don’t know what’s happened to me but my clothes are ripped and there’s blood and-” I broke down at this point, all life had drained out of me as I felt numb in the moment.  
“Blood?! (Y/N) what the fuck happened? You need to breathe and speak coherently.” Panic arose whilst he spoke to me but hearing his voice soothed me. “Where are you?!“ 

"I was attacked Sam, and I swear he was going to violate me so I grabbed my keys and stabbed him in the shoulder, like you showed me. I stabbed him so many times and I’m covered in his blood.” The sobbing continued, even though I knew Sam was going to come get me, I couldn’t stop the fear getting the better of me. “But he ran off and I didn’t get the chance to look at him so I don’t even know what he looks like and oh my god I don’t know what to do. I’m covered in someone’s blood, itlookslikeimurdered-" 

”(Y/N), calm down. Deep breaths. I’ve got your location, give me 10 minutes and I will be there. Sit on the sidewalk, and just breathe.“ He sighed before hanging up.

I stared towards the sidewalk as I listened to the dial tone drone into my ear. It took Sam 30 minutes to get to me which by that time the blood had dried to my skin and my lips were blue because half of my clothing had been ripped off. However, I was too emotionally numb to care about any of it. 

”(Y/N)?“ Sam had hopped out his car and rushed towards me, the panic still evident in his voice but his face displayed nothing but anger. "I’m going to kill the fucker! Are you okay?” He helped me off the sidewalk and walked me to his car. I just looked at him, unable to form words without having a breakdown. It earned me a sympathetic look from the brown eyed man, and I remembered why I fell in love with him a few years back. 

The car ride was filled with silence but I could feel Sam’s stare bore into the side of my face. I couldn’t bare to look so I kept my gaze on the street lamps that shone into the car as we drove down the highway at 2am. I didn’t know whether to cry or to laugh at how pathetic the whole situation was, calling my ex to come pick me up after being nearly raped and stabbing a guy after having one too many in the nightclub. 

Sam pulled up to his house and I was about to protest when he turned to me. “You’re not staying by yourself tonight. You’re going to get cleaned up, find something of mine to wear and then you can sleep in my room.” He grabbed my hand, and held it in his, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll sort this whole thing out tomorrow morning.” He gave me a small smile and I nodded in reply, mesmerised by his kindness.  
“Thank you Samuel.” He nodded at me and got out the car. I followed him to the door, thanking him again as he lets me in and helps me dispose of my clothes and finds some of his own clothes for me to wear once I get out of the shower. I didn’t know what to say to him other than ‘thank you’, even though it won’t express how grateful I really am. 

I stepped into the shower and let the water beat down on my skin. I noticed I had a few cuts on my stomach and a black eye coming in. I sighed, desperate to remember what happened but I knew that being knocked out when being pushed away from the guy I stabbed would stop me from remembering the events. I didn’t know whether to be relieved or frustrated. However I tried to shrug it off, even though i would probably need to call my therapist in the morning if I ever wanted to get over this, and let the water take me to a safe paradise. I changed into Sam’s boxers and long t-shirt and placed my hair into a bun since I had no energy in me to dry it with the hairdryer, hopefully Sam won’t mind having a damp pillow tomorrow.

I looked over at the sink to see my old toothbrush was still in its holder where I left it last month- I never got round to packing it when Sam and I broke up. My vision became blurry and tears threatened to spill out my eyes due to the impending meltdown I was about to have. 

“Are you okay (Y/N)??” I heard, accompanied with feeble knocks on the door. I wiped my tears hastily, my hands shaking due to my haunting memories and after a long breath I picked myself up off the floor and unlocked the door. I’m welcomed into Sam’s arms after stepping out of the bathroom, and I find myself losing control of my emotions once again.

He helped me into his bed, never letting me go as I sob into his shoulder. He laid beside me and I pulled myself into him, as if he’s my lifeline. “You’re okay sweetheart.” He kissed the top of my head whilst stroking the back of my neck. I laid my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat send me into a deep sleep in the hopes that the feelings of dread and fear will wash away in my dreams.

I had a dreamless night.

 - 

I’m awoken by the smell of bacon flooding my senses. Reaching out to the other side of the bed I realised Sam was gone, and was most likely the culprit of the bacon smell filling the house. I sighed at the memories of last night, trying to fight back the panic that made its way up my throat, begging for me to sob into the pillow. I swallowed it, getting up and stretching my back, wincing at the pain that ran up my left side. _Fuck, I think the dickhead fractured one of my ribs._  I slowly made my way downstairs, my eyes strayed from any mirror I passed, not wanting to witness the state I was in.

Sam was slaving away over the stove, his attention on cooking the bacon that was slowly sizzling in the pan, he was whistling. I stood at the doorway of the kitchen, unsure of what to do or what to say. I look at the cluttered shelves adorned on the wall, all the artifacts he found on his adventures. Libertalia, Bulize, Tathiti etc. I smiled fondly at the memories I experienced travelling with him and Nate. I look back over at Sam, who was still cooking and fought back another wave of tears which threatened to spill. _I still love him_. I coughed, which caught his attention.

“Good morning, sweethear- shit,” He quickly shoved the bacon to one side and practically fell over his own two feet rushing to me. He grabbed my chin gently and angled my face upwards. “Who did this to you? I’m honestly going to kill him!” He seethed and I winced slightly when his grip tightened. 

“Sam, I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are!! You look like shit, worse than yesterday night.”

“Well, you certainly know how to woo a woman with your words!”

“Ha. Ha.” He rolled his eyes but smirked at me, causing me to giggle. “I’m serious though, (Y/N). Did you see who did this?”

I shook my head and look down at the floor. “I’m sorry. I know picking your ex up after she’s been beaten up and possibly murdering her attacker isnt something you would want to do with your time.”

“Well, its certainly better than the paperwork Nate had me do last night.” He said with a small chuckle. 

Sam helped me sit down on one of the kitchen stools, rushing to finish the bacon sandwich he was making me. I watched him attentively, remembering the days where I would watch him cooking dinner for us whilst there was a thunderstorm outside. Nate would try to steal bites whilst Elena helped him when he struggled to get the recipe right and Sully would be sitting on the kitchen counter telling me about his past adventures. I missed those days, we never get to do them anymore, not since Sam and I broke up. I missed _him_.

My trail of thoughts were interrupted by Sam, who placed the bacon sandwich on the counter in front of me. I smiled up at him sincerely, ‘thank you Samuel.’ He nodded in respond, a hesitant smile etched on his lips. We sat in silence whilst I ate and I could feel Sam staring at me whilst he nibbled on his bottom lip- he did that when he was nervous or lost in a deep thought.

“Are you okay?” I asked him, my tone a bit more desperate than I intended. 

“I’m worried about you.” He ran his hands through his hair roughly, sighing. “Why were you out so late? Why were you in the rough part of town with strangers? Why were you walking round dark alleys? Christ, you couldve been killed and I wouldn’t of known and I’m going mad wondering what would’ve happened if you didnt know how to handle yourself in a fight. I wouldn’t of been there and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I wasn’t there to save yo-”

“Sam!” I exclaimed, jumping off the stool and walking towards him. “I’m fine! I’m alive arent I? Don’t worry about ‘could’ve beens’ because they didnt happen. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself. I’m sorry I called you so late, the adrenaline subsided and I panicked. You were the first person I thought of.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m glad I was the first person to come to mind. I just wish I was there in the first place.” He looked down into my (Y/E/C) eyes. 

“I’ve missed you.” We both said in unison. Our eyes widened for a second before we both began to laugh. 

“How long have you been waiting to say that to me?” He asked, his lips formed into a smug smile.

“Too long. How about you?”

“The moment you walked out that door.”

“I wish I hadn’t.” I looked down at his lips briefly before regaining eye contact. He leaned into me slightly, making my breath hitch.

“Me too.” He whispered, pulling my chin up. 

His lips met mine in a desperate kiss. I slouched my body into his and his arms wrapped round my waist as mine made their way round his neck. His tongue begged for access into my mouth, and I granted it, biting his bottom lip. Sam moaned into the kiss and I giggled, pulling away slightly.

“Please don’t leave again.” He leant his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes, savouring his touch.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour so I apologise for any mistakes you find.


End file.
